


Secret Letters

by TravisMarshallSigno



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Boschlow Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TravisMarshallSigno/pseuds/TravisMarshallSigno
Summary: Luz and Amity ruined Boscha and Willow's date.Now it's their time to get revengeorBoscha and Willow are tired of these dumb gays and decided to place love letters in their locker.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha & Willow Park, Boscha/Willow Park
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	Secret Letters

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my work "Secret Date"
> 
> You can read it here https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667580

It was a day of mischief at The Owl House the three friends have finished playing monopoly. Gus and Willow were busy helping Luz clean the mess she made while Luz was walking in circles.

"I don't get it Willow!" yells the human "Amity's been acting pretty strange to me lately do you think I did something wrong"

"I don't think so..." Willow stops for a moment "What did Amity exactly do?"

"Okay so" Luz sat down "Every Friday we have _an Azura Book Club_ meeting she came around really early holding flowers I thought it must have been a decoration for her room"

"And?" Willow said raising her brow

_ "I returned it to her" _

Willow face palms.

 _"Oh Luz_ " the plant witch said in a tired voice

"What did I do something wrong Willow?"

"No, It's just ..." she sighs in disappointment "Nothing"

The plant witch and the illusion master finished tidying up; the two grab their bags and prepared themselves to go home. The demonic bird tube opened its mouth and coughs a ton of books; it had a weird mix of feathers and saliva. Gus and Willow look at each other in disgust and horror.

"Remind me never to put our books to that bird's mouth" whisper Willow to Gus

"Did the bird cough up a dead rat?"

Hooty stretched around circling its body.

"I am an inventory master HOOT!"

Willow and Gus tried their best to dry off their books.

"Thank you for coming guys I'll see you two tomorrow" The witch apprentice waved her goodbyes and continue with her criminal activities with Eda.

* * *

Gus and Willow live a block away from each other as the two said their goodbyes. The Plant witch heads back to her house greeting both her dads and giving them cheek kisses. Her dads gave her a warm hug and a small forehead kiss before proceeding to prepare for dinner. Willow placed her school items at her study table then lay down on her soft sunflower-shaped bed; she grabs her scroll phone and called her girlfriend Boscha.

"Hey Babe" she said in a flirty tone

"Well isn't it my cute petunia~"

"Oh stop it "she giggles and blush

"How may I be of service to my cute girlfriend?"

"Well" Willow says twirling her hair "Today was an average day until Luz told me something about Amity"

"What about Amity?"

"Luz said something about Amity giving her flowers"

"And then what happened?" said Boscha in an excited tone

"Luz returned the flowers"

" **SHE WHAT!?"**

"I know" . The two lovers both gave a look of disappointment.

"Excuse me for a moment"

Willow can hear Boscha groan at the background.

"So that was the reason she came back to the clubhouse teary eyed" said Boscha in a calm manner "How dense can that human get?"

"Luz might be an idiot _but s_ he cares about Amity"

"I think Luz's form of caring is different from Blight's caring"

"Maybe she's just nervous or in denial like a type of witch I know~"

Boscha puffs her cheeks "Liking you back then was hard okay? I was scared"

"Aww" Willow can detect Boscha's blush through the screen. "You look cute when you're mad~"

"Not as cute as my petunia"

The two gays smile.

"Hey babes remember when you used to place secret love letters in my locker?"

"You caught up to me pretty quick" Boscha laughs "I forgot how smart you can be"

Willow summons a small flower crown

"Thank you for the acknowledgement" she said twirling around and taking a picture to send it to her lover.

"You look so cute!"

"I know I always look cute to you"

"Not true sometimes you're pretty, wonderful, amazing" said Boscha counting her fingertips "stunning, wonderful, and talented. Hang on how many was that... wait let me just-" she trips over looking for a dictionary

"I get it dear, I love you"

"I love you too"

Boscha took a picture of her plant pet a demonic Venus fly trap.

"Look at this cutie it's looking very deadly babe" she proudly gushed

"Remember to feed it eyeballs everyday"

Willow can't help but stare at the picture of her girlfriend.

"How was your practice today dear?"

"You know the usual we were planning our attack when Amity came rushing in the clubhouse"

"Poor Amity"

"Hey it's not my fault the girl she likes is dense"

"I wish they can just talk it out"

"Knowing Amity she's probably going to be unapproachable for weeks"

"Luz isn't that good with being sensitive to other's feelings"

"I'm getting tired of these nerds"

"I know" Willow had a flashback of all the gay stuff those two have been drag on "I'm tired too"

"Blight isn't even good with words so how can we make those two talks?"

Wilow raise her brow "Well... you can pretend to write a love letter"

"For Luz? Eww gross"

"Write it pretending that you're Amity"

"The image of me writing about Luz makes me puke honey"

"You can just imagine me while you're writing it; we can tell them it's from a secret admirer"

"You really think they'll buy this?"

"Boscha dear... Luz and Amity thought that sipping water on a bottle is a form of intimacy they didn't bother drinking water the whole day and suffered dehydration"

"I can imagine Luz doing that but Amity?"

"Boscha I was there she was shaking staring at the water bottle"

"Damn Blight has got it that bad"

"Luz too she tries not to make a huge fuzz of it but I see how the way she looks at Amity"

"Alright I'll write the love letter but only because I love you"

"I love you too darling"

"Do I get a reward from doing this you know I have homework to manage?"

"What about a kiss?"

Boscha was energized and grab her pen " **ALRIGHT LOVE LETTERS LETS GO!"**

These two gays flirted the rest of the day while doing homework.

* * *

The following day at school Luz, Gus and Willow went out to their lockers during free period. Luz had abomination classes next while Gus had a report paper for manatees; Willow on the other hand was met by her three-eyed pink haired girlfriend. Boscha hugged her from the back and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Babe~" she snuggling the plant girl

"Boscha don't surprise me like that" she giggles kissing her back

Luz and Gus can only feel grossed out at their PDA.

"Get over you round ears" she said staring at her.

"I swear if Willow wasn't happy with you I would have fought you" she murmur walking away

"Too bad human"

"Boscha behave..." said Willow caressing Boscha's hand

"Yes love" her rage for the human subsides as she feels the warmth of her lover.

"Did you finish the task I asked you?"

"Here" Boscha handed over a small pink envelope with the name of Luz at the back "It was difficult for me to find words yesterday"

"Thank you darling" Willow said putting the note at Luz Locker. "This is for their own good"

"Do you think Luz would even notice?"

"It's a secret admirer she has to notice it or..." Willow's eyes glows green as the grounds begun to shake _"I'll make her"_

Boscha finds Willow's murderous vibe attractive.

"I hope things go to plan. I really don't like comforting Amity up until 3am in the morning"

"Same, I'm getting tired of Luz making conspiracy theories about Amity. I hope these two idiots finally talk.

Suddenly the school bell screamed...

"That's my cue babe I got to go to class" Boscha gave her lover a hug "See you after practice"

"Boscha wait-" Willow said pulling her to a kiss on the lips "I told you I keep my promise"

Boscha feeling gay as hell was red as a tomato while Willow smiles as her lover becomes goofy after a kiss.

* * *

Luz and Willow had the same class together as Amity greets her and avoided eye-contact with Luz she placed the note on Luz's bag. The human sighs and slams her face at her thick book.

"She's been acting so strange to me for the past few days Willow!" she groans "I don't even know how to make it up to her"

"Maybe you can try talking to her?"

"I tried but whenever I want to talk to her she always shuts me out. She still wants to see me but ugh... I feel embarrassed of what I did, those flowers were really lovely and it looked so pretty like her-" Luz blushes "ha-ha did I say pretty of course Amity is absolutely pretty because we're friends!" 

Willow can't believe these stupid gays she just gave Luz a dead stare.

"Don't look at me like that Willow I know what you're thinking!

"I wasn't thinking anyth-|

"Sure I look at her really funny and she makes me laugh and beneath that outside appearance she's really considerate , and gosh her eyes are as good as the sunlight " Luz continues to gush " She's really amazing and talented, I want to kiss her but like who doesn't want to kiss their pretty best friend right Willow!? That's what friends do!" she smiles nervously

"Uh-huh" Willow said in a tired voice "Luz that doesn't sound like what friends do"

"What are you talking about? Kissing friends are normal" her tone starts to heighten "I mean I give you and Gus kisses"

"Yeah on the forehead" Willow continues to write at her notes "You just told me that you wanted to kiss her on the lips I don't know that sounds pretty gay"

"I'm bisexual!" she proudly says clenching her fist "I like both sexes whether they are hot anime boys or cute Goth witch-"

Luz turned around and Amity was there handing her a piece of paper for their lesson plan

"Oh Luz!" Amity blush "I uhh here are additional reading material for the class you can pass it around"

The two gave each other an awkward stare.

Willow is just tired of this.

"NEAT!" she squeaks "I mean. Yeah sure definitely...learning witch culture...from a pretty witch HA!"

"Yeah learning ha-ha"

The two avoided eye contact.

"Would you like help with that?" offered Luz

"As class representative it's my duty to assist with student needs so I-"

Luz and Amity accidentally touched each other's fingertips.

The two idiots quickly retreat their hands as both of their face became red.

"Are you two done?" said Willow staring at both of them

"Yeah erm... just finishing off these papers" said Amity before hurriedly returning to her seat

Luz slams her face again.

"I messed up" the small human groans

"There there" willow pats her back "Look Amity left a note"

"A note?"

Willow pointed to the envelope.

"Oh gosh maybe Amity still wants to talk to me!" The young witch mood change with excitement "I'll read this once I get home"

XXX

After class was over Willow and Boscha meet up at their secret area in the school gardens.

"How did it go with Luz?" said Boscha cuddling her girlfriend

"I manage to deliver the letter she was so happy with it. What about Amity?"

"She went to the fields screamed at me for a few seconds before making a gay rant about Luz"

Willow sighs.

"Do you think if we pretend Luz wrote her a letter she would feel better?" the plant witch said gazing at her lovely girlfriend.

"I'm sorry babe but I can't write a love letter to Amity you know how my relationship with Blight works" she rolls her eyes "Plus if she manages to catch me I don't know what she'll do."

"Guess it's up to me then"

Boscha stared at her with confusion as Willow grabs a green envelope and a pen.

"Who knows Amity better than me right?"

"Are you sure about this? You two haven't gotten that close for years"

"I'll try to keep it neutral "she said flipping then note "What better way for me to write a love letter than to have the person I love next to me plus don't you want to hear compliments of yourself?"

"I guess it's nice to see my girlfriend write things she loves about me" the pink haired witch smiles

"It's sad how I don't have a reward for this~"

"Well" Boscha said playing with her hair "How about I treat you to dinner at that place you really like?"

Willow gasps as the image of delicious mystery meat stakes and demon lobsters

"I guess I better finish this then"

Boscha took out her scroll phone

"Alright let me reserve us a seat"

* * *

The following day Boscha slipped the love letter to the teal-haired witch locker. Amity passed by and notices the green envelope she flip it over to see the name of her crush at the back of the letter. she looked at the hallways to see if any students would notice her as Amity opens the letter her whole body shaked , She tried so hard to not to scream at the letter. Boscha soon arrived leaning in next to her lockers.

"You okay Blight?" her three eyes start to judge her

"I uhmm... well something good happened today"

"Oh yeah? Would you mind telling me more?"

"I hush I think Luz likes me?"

"That's really great!" Boscha said in a joyful tone

"I really appreciate you listening to me about everything"

"That's what we're here for" she pats her back

A few moments later Luz, Gus and Willow arrived. The two witches stared at each other in awkward tension.

"Hey Luz " Said Amity scratching her head

"Hi Amity I hum... you seem very happy today" replied Luz

"Yeah you seem very happy as well..."

"I had a nice thing to read yesterday"

"I also had a nice letter to read"

Willow and Boscha high-fived. Their mission was a success.

"Can I talk to you well I mean we're talking right now but maybe in private?" said Luz trying to keep her composure

"Yes!" Amity's body was shaking from her intense heartbeat "We can definitely talk!"

"Can I see you at the library?"

"Definitely! What time?"

"Maybe after class "Luz pauses for a moment "Maybe at midnight would be better it is Saturday tomorrow"

"NEAT!" Amity squeaks "I mean yes sure midnight I'll be there"

"See you later cutie" Luz stutters as she does a finger bang pose walking backwards to class

"See you too sweetie" Amity replied nervously walking backwards to class.

Both of the idiots tripped at the hallway.

Willow and Boscha both stared judgingly at the two weirdoes.

"Wow" said Willow holding Boscha's hands

"If they weren't made for each other I don't know anymore" replied Boscha

And so everyone headed off to their class.

* * *

It was midnight at the library Luz arrived earlier than expected holding flowers as she waits for Amity, meanwhile at the Blight Manor Amity is bribing her brother and sister to cover for her as she sneaks out to meet her crush. Willow and Boscha finished their date and remembered that those two were alone at the library they thought they would watch how those two would end up together.

"Hi Luz" Amity waved "Those are lovely flowers"

"Their for you.. I didn't really wanted to give you the wrong impression " Luz said handing them over

"Thank you" the Goth witch said as she accepts the flowers.

Luz was rubbing her right arm while Amity was hiding her blush with the flowers.

"So uhmm about the other day" Luz stutters

"It's fine" Amity said in a high voice "I know what you've been saying about me"

"Saying... ugh..." Luz had a flashback of the gay gushes she did with Willow and Gus. She's not surprised if she accidentally said anything in front of Amity she was very forgetful and not specially aware "Yeah well all of those were true I've been thinking of you a lot"

"I've been thinking of you too"

"I know I mess up a lot but the truth is I've been denying things from myself Amity I-"

The wind blew by and the thick bushes revealed Boscha and Willow hiding in the corner.

" **BOSCHA AND WILLOW!?** " yells the two in unison "What are you two doing here? Aren't you two supposed to be on a date?"

"This is also part of our date" replied Boscha "We both want to see where our hard work has gone"

"Work what work?" asks Luz in confusion

"The letters you both received" explained Willow "They were from us"

"Wait so does that mean Luz doesn't like me" Said Amity in horror

"Like you? Of course I like you!" said Luz looking into her eyes

"That's not what I mean... look forget it ... the letters... the flowers I'm so confused about this Luz...maybe we should just pretend that this never ever happened" insisted Amity

"And avoid talking to me again?"

"I'm not avoiding you it's just better this way"

Amity was about to run away until Boscha elbowed her to talk some sense to the poor girl.

"Amity please stays!"

"Luz I know things are confusing but we don't need to force ourselves over those dumb letters let's just talk about this tomorrow"

**"BUT I DON'T WANT TO PRETEND!"**

Amity's eyes widen.

"Even if those letters were dumb and a set up I've been avoiding this as much as _you do"_

"That's not true! I've been honest and pushing through because that's what Blight must be I don't want to lose someone close to me again!"

"Then tell me...why are you scared of me?"

"I'm not scared of you Luz" Amity clenched her fist to her chest "I'm scared of this feeling... it overwhelms me you make me really happy and I don't want to ruin our friendship"

"I'm really sorry then" Luz said getting closer to her "I think what your feeling is how I used to feel I've been thinking a lot lately about us and how you complete me even though were from different worlds" Luz gave a small smile "I don't want this feeling to end but if I do something I don't think it's possible for us to go back"

"Luz whatever it is I'm here for you" said Amity holding her hand

 **"AMITY BLIGHT!"** She pumps herself up " **I WANT TO RUIN OUR FRIENDSHIP!"**

"Wha-"

Before Amity can even response Luz grabs the teal haired witch by the waist and gave her a kiss on the lips. It felt soft and magical as the two stared each other in complete shock.

"Fucking finally!" cheered Boscha

"Let's go you homosexuals lets go!" cheered Willow

"Amity can I be your lover instead?" said Luz

Amity was speechless at the events Luz kissed her and now she's asking to be her lover.

"Sorry I thought-" Luz tries to distance herself

 **"YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES!"** she replied kissing her back

_"I love you Luz"_

_"I love you too Amity"_

* * *

Boscha and Willow can only feel happiness for their dumb gay friends.

"Alright everyone you can come out" she said to her scroll phone

As the two new lovers hold each other's hand their rest of their friends came out of hiding from the trees and bushes.

"That was so sweet and romantic" cried Gus "I'm so happy for you"

"I'm so proud of you funky lesbian, "said Skara to Amity "I always knew you had it in your"

"Wow I didn't know Luz can be so brave" said Viney "I will definitely tell Emira this"

"Ah young love~," said Jerbo "I'll talk to Edric about this later"

Amelia and the rest were just sobbing at how gay they are

"Boscha wha-!?" said Luz looking at her

"Consider that payback for what you two did in our date!" Boscha turned around to Willow kissing her on the cheek

"No need to thank us you Sapphics enjoy your night," said Willow giving both of them flower crowns.

Thus Boscha and Willow finally got their revenge.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

NO BETA READING WE DIE LIKE MEN.

YOU ASKED FOA SEQUEL YOU GET A SEQUEL!

Follow me for more Boschlow content.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what I do consider supporting me on the following :
> 
> Patreon : https://www.patreon.com/Travismarshallsigno  
> Ko-fi : ko-fi.com/travismarshallsigno  
> You can also reach me at my social media pages :  
> Tumblr : Croptoparrowboy  
> Twitter : CroptopKing


End file.
